My sweet wedding
by mewmewgirl363
Summary: This is the sequel to My sweet strawberry. its been all most a year sense Ryou and Ichigo started dating now its her birthday again.
1. Chapter 1

**My sweet wedding. Chapter 001**

**Hi its mewmewgirl363 here! And this is the sequel of "My sweet Strawberry."**

**Im so happy to be writing the sequel I have such a good idea. **

**Oh I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**So hope you all like it. And please be honest with me but please no flames! **

* * *

It's been all most a year sense Ryou and Ichigo started dating, and they couldn't be happier.

**At the Café.**

"Oh... Ichigo, late again." Ryou said to himself.

"Oh Ryou…" Keiichiro said happily. "You know what to day is, don't you?"

"Yes…" Ryou replied. "It's her Birthday."

"Yup, and the day after tomorrow is your one year anniversary." Keiichiro said

"And I don't know what to give her for her birthday and or anniversary." Ryou said.

"What about a promise necklace?" Keiichiro said.

"Well, I know what I want to do for our anniversary, but her birthday?" Ryou replied.

"Wait I know! I got to go." Ryou said as he went to the door a left.

'Oh Ryou, what am I going to do with you.' Keiichiro thought

**Back with Ryou **

'Let's see this is the best pet shop in town, so let's see if I can find her the prefect pet.' Ryou thought to himself as he looks at cute little kittens.

As he was looking at all the kitten's one caught his eye. It was black with pink eyes, and it was I girl.

"She'll do." Ryou said. Then he turned and called the clerk and bought the kitten, and got some stuff for her, then left.

Soon he was at the café, and Ichigo was still not there even though she was supposed to work two hours ago. So he brought the kitten up stairs.

Meanwhile a certain little strawberry is sneaking around outside, trying not to be seen, see sneaked into the café through the back door and went to change. Once changed she went to the dining room work.

"There you are!" A voice yelled behind her.

"Ryou! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well that's what you get for being two hours late." Ryou said with a smirk

"I can explain!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well then explain." Ryou replied.

"My alarm clock did not go of, my shower would not turn on so I had to use my parents, My mom would not let me leave until I eat my birth day birthday breakfast!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just get to work." Ryou huffed not wanting to mess with her anymore.

"Ok baby." Ichigo replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." Ryou replied as he walked up the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl." Mint said as Ichigo started to work.

"Hi Mint!" Ichigo said chirpily.

"Here" Mint said as she handed Ichigo a box.

"Wait is it?" Ichigo asked as she looked at the box.

"Open it, and see." Mint replied.

"Okay." Ichigo said as she opened the box.

"Oh Mint!" Ichigo yelled as she took out a bracelet that said best friends on it.

"Yes?" Mint replied.

"Thank you!" Ichigo yelled as she hugged Mint.

"Happy Birthday." Mint said with a smile.

After Ichigo thanked Mint one more time she went on working.

"Ichigo! Look at Me!" Pudding yelled as she rolled around on her ball, with a plate on her head and I stick with a plate on it in each hand.

"Good job Pudding!" Ichigo cheered.

"Oh Pudding be careful!" Lettuce yelled.

Soon Lettuce had pudding back on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied.

"Yay Happy Birthday." Pudding said.

"Are you guys coming to my Birthday party?" Ichigo asked.

"Duh…" Mint said coming up behind Ichigo.

"Great, Ryou is so nice he's helping my parents pay for my party." Ichigo said.

"So you better be good."

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get back to work or they'll be no party." Ryou said

"Yes sir!" Ichigo yelled as she wiped a table.

"Good, now all of you back to work." Ryou said.

Soon work was over and it was time to go home and get ready for the party.

Ichigo was up stairs getting her hair done by Mint, they are at Ryou house getting ready, and then they will go to a ball room down town.

Ichigo was wearing a long pink ball gown, with a big black bow and black high heels. Her hair was curled and she had a tiara on.

Mint was wearing a long blue dress with one strap on it, and a black sash. Lettuce was wearing a long green dress with flowers on it.

"Hurry up girls!" Ryou yelled from down stairs.

"All most done!" Ichigo yelled back as the girls finished her make up.

"The Limo is waiting!" Ryou yelled.

"Ok we're coming!" Ichigo yelled as she walked down the stairs Mint was following her, Lettuce followed shortly behind.

"Finally." Ryou said as he opened the door for them.

Soon they were all in the limo and on their way to the party.

"Thank you so much Ryou, without you I would not be having this party." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

Soon they were at the party, Ryou helped Ichigo out of the limo and to the door, and as soon as Keiichiro walked up they opened the door for Ichigo and let her in.

Once inside Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"It's so beautiful!" Ichigo yelled.

The room was covered in pink and sparkles; her cake was six feet tall, in was pink with black ribbon and bows, with sparkles.

"Keiichiro… The cake is so beautiful!" Ichigo yelled astonished.

"You're welcome." Keiichiro replied.

"Ryou I love you!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped on Ryou.

"OK… Ok… Ok, I love you too." Ryou replied.

"Hey Ryou, What did you get me for my birthday?" Ichigo asked trying to give him the puppy face.

"Isn't the party enough?" Ryou replied.

"Your right, it is but still." Ichigo said pouting.

"Hi Ichigo Pudding got you a gift!" Pudding yelled pointing at the gift she brought .

"Thank you so much." Ichigo replied.

Pudding was wearing a short yellow sparkly dress, with small yellow bows in her hair.

Zakuro was wearing a long purple dress with one strip and a black sash much like Mints.

The night went on prefect they ate dinner, ate cake, now it's time to open gifts.

Ichigo opened Puddings first; it was a pink shirt with a cat on it. Next one she opened was from Lettuce, it was a I pod. Last but not lest was Zakuro, she got Ichigo new dress that she had be wanting.

"Thank you all." Ichigo said.

"Here I thought you might need this." Keiichiro said as he handed Ichigo a cook book.

The book was called "200 recipes to please your husband." Ichigo's face went red when she saw this.

"Thank you Keiichiro…." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome." Keiichiro replied.

"Now there's one more gift." Ryou said as he handed her the kitten.

"Oh my gosh! Ryou she's so cute! Ichigo yelled.

"What are you going to name her?" Ryou asked.

"I'll name her Kit." Ichigo said.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, you can hold her." Ichigo replied as she handed the kitten to her friend.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said

"You're welcome." Ryou replied before he kissed her.

**End Chapter 001.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know I did. Well there will be more Soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sweet wedding. Chapter 001**

**Hi its mewmewgirl363 here! And this is the sequel of "My sweet Strawberry."**

**Im so happy to be writing the sequel I have such a good idea. **

**Oh I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**So hope you all like it. And please be honest with me but please no flames!**

It's been all most a year sense Ryou and Ichigo started dating, and they couldn't be happier.

**At the Café.**

"Oh... Ichigo, late again." Ryou said to himself.

"Oh Ryou…" Keiichiro said happily. "You know what to day is, don't you?"

"Yes…" Ryou replied. "It's her Birthday."

"Yup, and the day after tomorrow is your one year anniversary." Keiichiro said

"And I don't know what to give her for her birthday and or anniversary." Ryou said.

"What about a promise necklace?" Keiichiro said.

"Well, I know what I want to do for our anniversary, but her birthday?" Ryou replied.

"Wait I know! I got to go." Ryou said as he went to the door a left.

'Oh Ryou, what am I going to do with you.' Keiichiro thought

**Back with Ryou **

'Let's see this is the best pet shop in town, so let's see if I can find her the prefect pet.' Ryou thought to himself as he looks at cute little kittens.

As he was looking at all the kitten's one caught his eye. It was black with pink eyes, and it was I girl.

"She'll do." Ryou said. Then he turned and called the clerk and bought the kitten, and got some stuff for her, then left.

Soon he was at the café, and Ichigo was still not there even though she was supposed to work two hours ago. So he brought the kitten up stairs.

Meanwhile a certain little strawberry is sneaking around outside, trying not to be seen, see sneaked into the café through the back door and went to change. Once changed she went to the dining room work.

"There you are!" A voice yelled behind her.

"Ryou! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well that's what you get for being two hours late." Ryou said with a smirk

"I can explain!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well then explain." Ryou replied.

"My alarm clock did not go of, my shower would not turn on so I had to use my parents, My mom would not let me leave until I eat my birth day birthday breakfast!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just get to work." Ryou huffed not wanting to mess with her anymore.

"Ok baby." Ichigo replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." Ryou replied as he walked up the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl." Mint said as Ichigo started to work.

"Hi Mint!" Ichigo said chirpily.

"Here" Mint said as she handed Ichigo a box.

"Wait is it?" Ichigo asked as she looked at the box.

"Open it, and see." Mint replied.

"Okay." Ichigo said as she opened the box.

"Oh Mint!" Ichigo yelled as she took out a bracelet that said best friends on it.

"Yes?" Mint replied.

"Thank you!" Ichigo yelled as she hugged Mint.

"Happy Birthday." Mint said with a smile.

After Ichigo thanked Mint one more time she went on working.

"Ichigo! Look at Me!" Pudding yelled as she rolled around on her ball, with a plate on her head and I stick with a plate on it in each hand.

"Good job Pudding!" Ichigo cheered.

"Oh Pudding be careful!" Lettuce yelled.

Soon Lettuce had pudding back on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied.

"Yay Happy Birthday." Pudding said.

"Are you guys coming to my Birthday party?" Ichigo asked.

"Duh…" Mint said coming up behind Ichigo.

"Great, Ryou is so nice he's helping my parents pay for my party." Ichigo said.

"So you better be good."

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get back to work or they'll be no party." Ryou said

"Yes sir!" Ichigo yelled as she wiped a table.

"Good, now all of you back to work." Ryou said.

Soon work was over and it was time to go home and get ready for the party.

Ichigo was up stairs getting her hair done by Mint, they are at Ryou house getting ready, and then they will go to a ball room down town.

Ichigo was wearing a long pink ball gown, with a big black bow and black high heels. Her hair was curled and she had a tiara on.

Mint was wearing a long blue dress with one strap on it, and a black sash. Lettuce was wearing a long green dress with flowers on it.

"Hurry up girls!" Ryou yelled from down stairs.

"All most done!" Ichigo yelled back as the girls finished her make up.

"The Limo is waiting!" Ryou yelled.

"Ok we're coming!" Ichigo yelled as she walked down the stairs Mint was following her, Lettuce followed shortly behind.

"Finally." Ryou said as he opened the door for them.

Soon they were all in the limo and on their way to the party.

"Thank you so much Ryou, without you I would not be having this party." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

Soon they were at the party, Ryou helped Ichigo out of the limo and to the door, and as soon as Keiichiro walked up they opened the door for Ichigo and let her in.

Once inside Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"It's so beautiful!" Ichigo yelled.

The room was covered in pink and sparkles; her cake was six feet tall, in was pink with black ribbon and bows, with sparkles.

"Keiichiro… The cake is so beautiful!" Ichigo yelled astonished.

"You're welcome." Keiichiro replied.

"Ryou I love you!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped on Ryou.

"OK… Ok… Ok, I love you too." Ryou replied.

"Hey Ryou, What did you get me for my birthday?" Ichigo asked trying to give him the puppy face.

"Isn't the party enough?" Ryou replied.

"Your right, it is but still." Ichigo said pouting.

"Hi Ichigo Pudding got you a gift!" Pudding yelled pointing at the gift she brought .

"Thank you so much." Ichigo replied.

Pudding was wearing a short yellow sparkly dress, with small yellow bows in her hair.

Zakuro was wearing a long purple dress with one strip and a black sash much like Mints.

The night went on prefect they ate dinner, ate cake, now it's time to open gifts.

Ichigo opened Puddings first; it was a pink shirt with a cat on it. Next one she opened was from Lettuce, it was a I pod. Last but not lest was Zakuro, she got Ichigo new dress that she had be wanting.

"Thank you all." Ichigo said.

"Here I thought you might need this." Keiichiro said as he handed Ichigo a cook book.

The book was called "200 recipes to please your husband." Ichigo's face went red when she saw this.

"Thank you Keiichiro…." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome." Keiichiro replied.

"Now there's one more gift." Ryou said as he handed her the kitten.

"Oh my gosh! Ryou she's so cute! Ichigo yelled.

"What are you going to name her?" Ryou asked.

"I'll name her Kit." Ichigo said.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, you can hold her." Ichigo replied as she handed the kitten to her friend.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said

"You're welcome." Ryou replied before he kissed her.

**End Chapter 001.**

**Hope you liked it, I know I did. Well there will be more Soon.**

**Chapter 002**

**Hi all! I hope you liked my last chapter. Please review! **

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

Her Birthday party went great, and soon they were on their way to Ryou's house where they will stay the night.

"Ryou I had so much fun!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well im glad." Ryou replied.

"I love the kitten you got me." Ichigo said as she pated Kit.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Soon they were at his house.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Work." Ryou replied.

"What! But tomorrow is like the first day of our anniversary!" Ichigo yelled  
"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because we went on our first date a year ago tomorrow." Ichigo replied.

"But we were not together in tell the next day." Ryou replied.

"I know, so we have a two day long anniversary." Ichigo replied.

"Fine." Ryou said not wanting to fight.

"Yay!" Ichigo yelled.

"Now go to bed." Ryou said as he walked to his room.

"Okay, good night!" Ichigo yelled as she went to the guest room.

"Good night Ichigo." Ryou said.

**The next morning**

"Good morning Ryou!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped on Ryou waking him up.

"What?" Ryou said still half a sleep.

"It's morning, time to get up." Ichigo said still on top of him.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked.

"7 am." Ichigo replied.

"WHAT! Ichigo go back to bad!" Ryou yelled. "And don't get up till at least 8."

"Fine…" Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Ryou replied.

To this Ichigo laid down beside him and went to sleep.

**8 am**

"Ryou! Its 8!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine, go for a walk." Ryou replied.

"Ok, but you have to come to." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Ryou said as he got out of bed and got ready to go.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked as she walked in to the room dressed and ready.

"Yup, let's go." Ryou replied.

Soon they were on their way.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked

"What?" He replied

"Can we go eat?" Ichigo asked.

"You should of ate at the house." Ryou replied.

"Please!" Ichigo begged.

"Fine!" Ryou yelled.

"Yea, thank you!" She yelled.

"Ok let's go."

Ryou decide to go to IHop for breakfast.

Ichigo got strawberry pancakes with strawberry syrup, bacon, and eggs.

Ryou got plane pancakes, with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you Ryou! This is so good!" Ichigo yelled happily.

"You're welcome, but we better hurry, we need to get to the café." Ryou replied

"Do we have too…?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, we do, the girls will worry." Ryou replied.

"Fine." Ichigo said not very happy.

Soon they had finished eating and where on their way to the café.

"I love this, just you and me on a walk." Ichigo said.

"Ya, it's nice." Ryou replied.

"Oh Ryou… Look at the flowers!" Ichigo yelled.

The park was covered in blue, white, and pink flowers.

"Wow." Ryou said.

"It's beautiful." Ichigo said as she walked into the park. "Ryou can't we stay for a while."

"For a little bit." Ryou replied as he sat on a bench.

Ichigo soon sat by him.

"Could this be any more perfect?" Ichigo said as she laid her head on Ryou.

"No." Ryou said putting his arm around her.

Soon Ichigo fell asleep, Ryou did not have the heart to wake her so he went to sleep himself.

**At the café**

"Where are those two?!" Mint yelled as she cleaned a table. "Thanks to them a have to work!"

"Oh leave them alone." Lettuce said as she moped the floor.

"How rude!" Mint yelled.

"Just work you two." Zakuro said giving them a look.

"Yes Zakuro." Mint replied.

"You girls are going to have to finish up here. me and Keiichiro are going out to night." Zakuro said as she started to walk to the back so she can get dressed.

**A little later**

Ryou had woke up and decide to get going, so he picked Ichigo up and carried her to the café.

Ryou went to the back door of the café and went in, and then he brought her up stairs.

"So Ryou how was your day?" Keiichiro asked.

"Good." Ryou replied.

Keiichiro was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

"You look nice." Ryou said.

"Thanks, im about to go out with Zakuro." Keiichiro replied.

"Cool so I'll see you later." Ryou said.

"Ok, bye, don't want to keep the lady waiting." Keiichiro said as he walked away.

"Where have you been?" Mint asked Ryou as he walked into the dining room.

"At the park." Ryou replied.

"Why?" Mint asked irritated.

"Because Ichigo wanted to go to the park." Ryou replied.

"Oh, that figures." Mint said.

"Now back to work." Ryou said.

Soon Ichigo had awakened and came down stairs.

"Well if It isn't sleeping beautiful?" Ryou said as he saw her come down the stairs.

"Ha, Ha." Ichigo said not amused.

"You want to go out to night?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied.

"Then go get ready." Ryou said.

"Okay." She replied as she ran back up the stairs.

"Good step one is under way." Ryou said as he walked to the kitchen.

**With Ichigo**

'Oh what am I going to wear?' Ichigo thought as she looked in her closet.

"Found it!"  
She yelled as she found her favorite sun dress.

It was pink with yellow ribbon around the waist.

"Now im ready." Ichigo said.

"Ryou! Im ready!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ok, one minute!" Ryou yelled in reply

Soon they were leaving the café and on their way to the place where they had their first date.

"Ryou, what are we doing here." Ichigo asked.

"It's our anniversary, and this is where we went on our first date." Ryou said with a smile.

"Oh." Ichigo replied.

"Well time to go in." Ryou said.

"Let's go then." Ichigo said as she grabbed Ryou's hand and got out of the car.

Soon they were in side, and at their table.

"Ryou, can I get a steak?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever you want, as long as you get a salad with it." Ryou said.

Soon the waiter was there.

"What can I get you today?" The waiter asked.

"Um, One steak with a small salad, and a water." Ichigo ordered

"And you sur." The waiter asked.

"I'll have a salad and water." Ryou asked.

"I'll have that real soon." The waiter said as he left to get there order.

"Thank Ryou." Ichigo said

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

Soon the waiter came back and gave them their food.

"How's your salad." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Ryou replied.

"Well this steak is great." Ichigo said.

"Good." Ryou replied.

Soon they had finished their meals and Ryou paid and then left.

"Thanks for a great time." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

Soon Ichigo got tired and fell asleep. So when they got home Ryou picked her up and brought her to his room and laid her in his bed.

"Good night, my sleeping angel." Ryou said as he laid down beside her and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 002.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 003**

**Hi its mewmew hear! I just want to say thanks to Cyber Girl for her review on the last chapter. (I still don't know how to do the restaurant scene right.)**

**And I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**The next morning**

"Wake up Princess." Ryou said softly as he brushed the hair out of Ichigo's eyes.

"What?" A drowsy Ichigo replied.

"It's time to get up, we have a long day ahead of us." Ryou replied.

"Oh, Ok." Ichigo replied as she got out of Ryou's lap.

"Good." Ryou said.

"So what we doing today?" Ichigo asked.

"Something special." Ryou replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

Soon they left the house and where on their way to their special date.

"Ryou were at the fair!" Ichigo yelled as she looked out the window.

"Yup it's where I first told you I love you." Ryou replied.

Soon they were at the on their first ride.

A few hours pasted and they had to go on one more ride, the fairest wheel.

"Ryou this has been so much fun!" Ichigo yelled as she took her seat and Ryou sat down soon after.

"Im glad you've had fun." Ryou replied. But now there's something I need to ask you.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as she saw Ryou take a small box out of his pocket.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Yes…" Ichigo replied.

"Will you marry me?" Ryou asked as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"YES!" Ichigo yelled in reply as she kissed him.

"Great!" Ryou said as he hugged her.

Soon they had left the fair and where on the way to the café. And after a good ten minute drive they were there.

"GIRLS! I have something to tell you." Ichigo yelled as she ran into the café and in to the kitchen.

Soon all the girls where in the kitchen, and so was Keiichiro.

"Ryou would you like to tell them?" Ichigo asked as she looked at her fiancé.

"Sure." Ryou replied. "Me and Ichigo are getting married."

"Oh, im so happy for you." Mint said as all the girls clapped for the happy couple.

"Thanks Mint." Ichigo replied.

"Well it's about time." Keiichiro said with a big smile.

"Thanks Keiichiro." Ryou replied.

After this they closed the café early.

"So when's the big day?" Lettuce asked.

"Don't know yet." Ryou replied.

"How about in six months?" Ichigo asked.

"Six months?" Ryou asked.

"Yea, it's perfect, I'll have just enough time to plan the wedding." Ichigo replied.

"Whatever." Ryou replied.

"Um… Keiichiro can you help me please?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Keiichiro replied.

"Great!" Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry I'll pay for the wedding." Ryou said. "Make it easy on your parents."

"You better." Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Now go tell your parents." Ryou said pointing to the door.

"Ok." Ichigo said as she ran out the door.

-Ichigo told her parents about her and Ryou, her mom was happy, her dad on the other hand was sad, mad, and glad.

Now Ichigo was on her way to the mall to look at dresses, just to see what she looks good in.

She went into one small store with wedding dress nothing grand, but simple dresses.

She was looking at all the dresses when not so simple dress caught her eye.

It was a pink dress with a lone train, bling all over it, and sparkles, lots of sparkles. It was perfect, and she wanted it.

But the price was nothing to sneeze at.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Ichigo gasped (I've watched say yes to the dress and people got dress for like 30 thousand dollars. But then again they also have great dresses for two thousand.) "Well maybe Ryou will get it for me." Ichigo said as she got out her phone.

Soon she was calling Ryou.

"Hey Ryou?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"What?" He replied.

"I found a dress I really love but I don't have the money." She said into the phone.

"How much." Ryou asked.

"Ten thousand." Ichigo replied quietly.

"How much?" Ryou asked again.

"Ten thousand, Please Ryou! I'll love you forever!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"Ok, Ok, just stop yelling, you can get it, but only because I love you." Ryou replied.

"THANK YOU!" Ichigo yelled into the phone, now getting strange looks form people.

"Ok, love you, see you later." Ryou said as he hung up the phone.

To this Ichigo pulled out Ryou's debit card and got the dress.

And soon she was on her way back to the café.

**With Ryou.**

"So, im going to need a new tux, but I should what to see if Ichigo wants us to match." Ryou said as he stared at Keiichiro.

"That's would be best." Keiichiro replied.

"I can't believe how much her dress cost." Ryou said as he looked at his friend.

"women cost a lot of money now a days." Keiichiro said.

"What?" Ryou asked confused.

"You think her dress cost a lot what and she how much you'll spend on the wedding, you'll spend money on her for the rest of your life." Keiichiro said with a grin.

"No one told me this, what have I got myself into?" Ryou asked.

"A relationship." Keiichiro replied. "any ways, what do you think? Keiichiro said as he held up a drawling pad.

The picture was of a cake, it had three tiers, and strawberry piping on it, and it was beautiful. (Sorry not good at descriptions.)

"Looks great, but it's not me you need to please its Ichigo." Ryou replied.

"Well then I hope she loves it." Keiichiro replied.

"I need to go take a shower." Ryou said as he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

**Back with Ichigo.**

'I hope Ryou like the dress.' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked out the taxi window on her way to the café.

'Well im so happy today I got a wonderful dress, and I get to see my Boo.'

Soon the taxi pulled up to the café and Ichigo got out.

As Ichigo entered the café it was dark the only light was from Ryou room, so she went up there.

As she entered his room she did not notice Ryou was naked no towel this time.

"WHAT THE HECK ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled at the young girl in his room.

"IM SO SORRY!" Ichigo yelled as her face went a dark red.

"Get out!" Ryou yelled.

"Im going!." Ichigo yelled back, but in her hurry she tripped on Ryou towel he left on the floor.

But instead of falling on her face, she found herself in Ryou's arms, his naked chest right by her face, she went red all over as Ryou sat her outside of his room, Ichigo decided she saw too much.

A little later Ichigo came back up to his room but this time knocked.

"What?!" Ryou yelled.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked still red.

"Sure." Ryou replied.

"Sorry about earlier." Ichigo said looking at her feet.

"It's ok, besides its nothing you won't see later." Ryou replied making Ichigo go even redder.

"Oh." Ichigo said looking at him.

"So, what you need?" Ryou asked.

"Oh do you want to see the dress?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, bad luck." Ryou replied.

"You don't believe that do you?" Ichigo asked.

"No but its tradition." Ryou replied looking at his fiancé

"Oh, ok then I'll just go show Keiichiro then." Ichigo said as she left the room.

"Good grief." Ryou said to himself. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Oh well, guess I'll look for a church." Ryou said as he walked over to his computer.

'I love her so much.'

-**Well I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long what but im back! I need you guys to tell me something is my chapters to short? I make sure they hit six pages of paper, but do I need to make it ten? Well that's all for now, see you next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 004**

**Ok so I was reading some reviews on My sweet strawberry, and one was from Mew lime and she told me that Ichigo is a Libra so she can't be born on march 15. But I looked it up and most say she is a Pisces, and her birthday would be on March 14-15. So can you tell me when it says in the anima or manga her zodiac sign and birthday? One site told me that the official website says her birthday is March 15. And so does ever where else.** **And Mint is a Libra maybe she got confused? So please help me! **

**Oh and I now need four reviews or I won't update.**

**Thank you Cute doctor for reviewing.**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

After leaving Ryou's room Ichigo went and showed Keiichiro her dress then decided to go home.

Once at home she went to her room and started to plan her wedding.

'Ok what should I do first?,' Ichigo thought as she looked at her laptop, she had just looked up Wedding planning for dummies. 'Maybe I should wait till keiichiro is with me?' She thought as she turned off her laptop**.**

'I need to pick my brides maids and maid of honor.' Ichigo thought as she picked up her phone and looked at her contacts.

"I could have two maids of honor! I pick Moe and Miwa, they have been my friends the longest. And the mews can be my bride maids." Ichigo thought out loud.

Soon she called all the mews and her two best friends, they all agreed.

**Back with Ryou.**

"I found a church that will be perfect for us, its big, beautiful, and its free for the date we need it. Ichigo will be so happy." Ryou said as he showed his friend the church on his laptop.

"Looks good." Keiichiro replied.

"Thanks, but do you think she'll like it?" Ryou asked his best and most trusted friend.

"I think so." Keiichiro replied.

"Good." Ryou said as he looked at his lap top. (Sorry, Im not good at describing things so I won't, just picture a really pretty church, one that you think Ryou and Ichigo would get married in.)

Soon it was getting late and Ryou decided to turn in for the night.

'Good night, Ichigo.' Ryou thought as he went to sleep.

**Back with Ichigo.**

"I won't be able to sleep tonight because im so excited about getting married" Ichigo said to her pink fur ball.

"Excited, Excited, Excited." Masha tweeted happily.

"Yes Masha im excited about me and Ryou.

"Ryou and Ichigo siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage." The pink fur ball sung as it flew around the room.

"No, no baby for a while." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's mom yelled.

"Coming mom!" Ichigo yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

"Me and your dad are going out tonight." Her mom said as she walked to the door.

"Ok", Ichigo replied.

"Do you want me to call Ryou? He can stay with you or he can come get you?" Her mom asked as she was standing at the door.

"No, I'll be ok." Ichigo replied.

"Ok, Love you." Her mom said as she walked out the door.

Soon a few hours had past Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

Ichigo got up and went to the door, she unlocked it thinking it's just her parents. But when she opened the door she was shocked at who was outside her door.

"MASAYA!" Ichigo yelled as she saw the man in front of her.

"Hello Ichigo, miss me?" Masaya asked as he walked in to her house.

"No." Ichigo replied coldly.

"Now, be nice kitty cat." Masaya said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Or I'll have to punish you."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked backing away from him.

"You." Masaya said coldly. "Your mine, not that Baka Ryou's!"

"I thought you learned your lesson last time?" Ichigo said as she looked Masaya in the eyes.

"Ha, he got lucky last time." Masaya replied. "He won't be so lucky this time."

"Don't you dare hurt Ryou! Do what you want to me but leave Ryou alone." Ichigo yelled upset.

"No, I have a plan for Ryou he's going to die so you'll have no one but me." Masaya replied walking toward her.

"No! I won't let you!" Ichigo yelled as she tried to kick him.

"Now little kitty don't be like that." Masaya replied grabbing her by the arm. "Let's go Ichigo." He said as he dragged her out of the house and to his car. He opened the trunk of his car and threw her in it then slammed it shut.

Soon he was driving down the road.

Ichigo noticed a hole in the trunk 'he must have put that there." She thought.

She could tell they were going down the highway. 'Oh Ryou, please save me and be ok.' She prayed.

Soon the car had stopped and she could hear footsteps, in a flash the trunk had opened and she was pulled out.

"Walk!" Masaya commanded.

"Okay." She replied.

She found herself tied up in his house; his parents must have been away on business.

Masaya had tied her hands behind her back, gaged her and locked her in his closet.

'What am I going to do? I'll never get away.' Ichigo thought as she sat helpless on the closet floor.

"I'll be back in a little bit Kitten!" Masaya yelled "I need to depose of a pest."

"NO!" Ichigo yelled into her gag.

Soon Masaya was gone.

'I need to get up.' Ichigo thought as she stood up 'I need to get out of here.

At this thought she started hitting the door with her body, soon it opened and she was out.

'Now to get these ropes off.' Ichigo said as she made her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she had to work backwards to get a knife and cut the ropes off her wrists.

"Im free, now I need to get to the café." Ichigo said as she ran out of Masaya's house. She needed to get to the café and she had no time to stop and get her mew pendent.

**With Ryou.**

Ryou heard footsteps down in the dining room so he woke up.

'Did I look the doors?' Ryou thought as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ryou got out of bed and got his gun out of his night stand and moved to his bathroom.

Soon his door was open and there was a shadow of a man in his door way.

"Where are you Ryou?" a dark voice asked.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." The man walked in his room

Ryou then noticed the knife.

'Who is it and what does he want with me?' Ryou thought as he got his gun ready.

"Ryou, where are you?!" Ichigo's voice yelled from down stairs.

'Shit, Ichigo no!' Ryou thought as he was ready to protect her with his life.

"Ichigo! What is she doing here she's supposed to be at my house." The man said fuming

"Well I guess I'll have to deal with her first." The man said walking out of Ryou's room.

Ryou was about to leave his room when he heard her yell.

"Masaya!" Ichigo yelled.

Ryou ran out of his room to see Masaya standing there with a knife pointed at Ichigo.

"Leave her alone!" Ryou yelled as he pointed his gun at Masaya.

"So you show yourself after all." Masaya said with a smile.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Ryou said as he looked at his target.

"Don't worry you're the only one I want to kill." Masaya said grabbing Ichigo. "But if I have to kill her, I will."

"Let her go!" Ryou yelled.

"No, if I can't have her nobody can." Masaya said about to stab her.

He was about to kill her when Ryou pulled the trigger, the bullet hit him in the head killing him instantly.

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled as she ran to Ryou.

Ryou wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Ryou then pulled out his phone and called 911 and told them what happened.

For the first time in a long time Ichigo was safe and Ryou could not be happier.

That night Ichigo stayed with Ryou.

**2 weeks later.**

"Keiichiro you're the best!" a happy Ichigo yelled as she look at what keiichiro had planned for the wedding.

So far keiichiro booked a band, got a caterer, a priest, and a church.

Now he's working on invitations, they were pink and blue and had a picture of Ryou and Ichigo on it.

"My wedding is going to be perfect." Ichigo said as she looked at all that had been done.

"Ichigo, let's go." Ryou said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door.

"Ryou, I'm coming." Ichigo said as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Let's go, where going to be late." Ryou said as he opened the car door for Ichigo.

"Im sure we'll make it in time for your fitting." Ichigo said as she got into the car.

"I hope so." Ryou said as he got in to.

**End chapter 004**

**Ok there it is hope you liked it. If you want me to update I need four reviews, and are my chapters long enough? Well tell next time R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 005**

**Hi! Im back and I have the next chapter with me. Thank you all so much for your reviews. And sorry for taking so long to update, But it was a combination of waiting for four reviews, and my computer crashed. Well for now R&R**

Ryou and Ichigo drove to a tux shop called Suits for Big Events.

They looked around the store for about 30 minutes before they found something Ichigo would approve of.

The tux was light blue with a light pink bowtie, and light pink shoes.

"That will look good with my dress." Ichigo said as she looked at the tux.

"You sure?" Ryou asked not sure of the idea of a blue tuxedo.

"Im sure." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ok, let's get it then." Ryou said as he pulled out his debit card.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled happily.

"Ok, calm down. Let go now." Ryou said as he walked over to the casher.

"Ok." Ichigo replied as she followed behind him.

Soon they bought the tux and left.

Later at the café they went over plans for the wedding, after Ryou agreed to all the plans he went up to his room to take a nap.

So Ichigo went into the kitchen to see Keiichiro.

Keiichiro was deciding on what food to serve at the wedding.

"Ichigo do you think we should serve chicken or beef?" Keiichiro asked.

"Both." Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Ok, Green beans or baked beans?" He asked.

"Both." She replied again.

"Ok, Corn or potatoes?" Keiichiro asked. "Wait, let me guess, both?"

"Yup." Ichigo replied.

"Ok then I will get to work." Keiichiro replied as he went to work.

After talking to keiichiro Ichigo decided it's about time to bug Ryou, so she went upstairs and into his room to find him a sleep.

"Ryou? Ryou? Ryou are you awake?" Ichigo asked as she poked Ryou's arm.

After she got no reply she decided it was time to wake him up whether he likes it or not.

"Ryou wake up. Ryou wake up!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped on him.

"What? What? What's happening?" A now half asleep Ryou asked.

"Im bored….." Ichigo said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Im sorry. What can I do to help?" Ryou asked.

"Take me to the park." Ichigo said as she jumped up and got out of the bed.

"Ok, one minute." Ryou replied siting up.

"Hurry…. I can wait much longer before I die of boredom." Ichigo replied as she swayed side to side in an impatient way.

"Ok, im hurrying." Ryou said as he got out of bed and put his shirt back on. (He was only wearing his pants because he was sleeping.)

Soon Ichigo and Ryou left the café and went to the park.

"Ryou Lets play Hide in seek." Ichigo said as she jumped up and down.

"That's for babies." Ryou replied.

"No its not! It's fun." Ichigo said with a pouty face.

"Yes it is, are you a baby? Ryou said as he looked at her. "You've been acting like one all day." Ryou said.

"Now I haven't!" Ichigo yelled as she crossed her arms.

"See?" Ryou said.

"Who needs you to have fun? Not me." Ichigo said as she turned away from Ryou.

"All right just one game." Ryou replied to keep his bride happy.

"Yea!" Ichigo yelled as she started to jump up and down.

"Ok, let just get this over with." Ryou replied.

"K, you hide." Ichigo said covering her eyes.

"Whatever." Ryou replied as he went to hide.

'Yes now that's he gone I can disappear.' Ichigo thought as she left the park and went to the nearest Ice cream shop.

A little later.

'Where is she, it's been 30 minutes.' Ryou thought as he peeked out from a tree.

"She's not even looking!" Ryou yelled as he got out behind the tree.

"Uh… Now I need to find her!" Ryou yelled as he left the park in search of his missing cat.

It took Ryou an hour to finally go to the ice cream store for a brake from looking for Ichigo.

"Hi Ryou!" Ichigo yelled happily as she jumped up from behind Ryou's chair.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Ryou said in a not so happy voice.

"Im sorry… I got bored." Ichigo said in a whimper.

"Just sit down." Ryou replied.

"Yes sur." Ichigo said as she took a seat.

"Want some Ice cream?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I'll go get it." Ryou replied as he got up and went to get ice cream.

"Ryou, Bring me one too!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay." Ryou replied. "Why didn't you get some earlier?"

"You have all the money." Ichigo said bating her eyelashes.

"I see." Ryou replied. "Let's just get back to the café."

"K." Ichigo replied.

**Three months later.**

"Oh Im so nervous." Ichigo said as she looked in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful in your dress." Moe said putting Ichigo's veil on her.

"Thanks Moe." Ichigo said as she straightened her top.

"Ryou is a lucky man." Miwa said taking Ichigo's hand and leading her out of the room.

"I don't know if I can do this, im so nervous." Ichigo said as she looked at her best friend.

"You'll be fine." Moe replied.

"I hope so." Ichigo said as she stood in front of the door to the auditorium.

"Time to walk to the altar and say I do." Miwa said opening the door then went in with Moe.

'Here goes nothing.' Ichigo thought as she started to walk down the aisle.

"There's your bride." Keiichiro whispered to Ryou.

"She's so beautiful." Ryou said with a big smile. "I can believe I get to spend the rest of my life with her."

'I can't believe im doing this, im only 16.' Ichigo thought as she walked down the aisle.

Soon she was at the altar and with her groom.

"We gather here today to join this man and this woman in marriage." The Pastor said. "Is there any reason why these too should not be wed?"

"Good no objections." The pastor said. "Do you Ichigo Momomiya promise to love Ryou Shirogane for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ichigo replied.

"And do you Ryou Shirogane promise to love Ichigo Momomiya as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride."

At this Ryou lifted the veil out of Ichigo's face, then leaned in and gave her the best kiss he could do.

**Later at the reception. **

"Can you believe we're married?" Ichigo asked her husband.

"Yes I can, I knew from the first day I saw you you'd be my wife." Ryou replied.

"Aw, you're so sweet…" Ichigo said as she raped herself around his neck.

"You two…." Mint said as she sat at the table they were at.

"You're just jealous." Ichigo replied.

"Whatever you say." Mint said looking at Ichigo like she's crazy.

The night went on great; everyone loved the cake and all the food. Ryou and Ichigo danced the first dance, and the night was good.

"Well it's time for our honey moon." Ryou said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Yea I guess so, bye every one, thanks for being here." Ichigo said as she waved at her friends.

"Bye you two, have a nice honey moon!" Mint said as she waved back.

"Bye all." Ryou said as he led Ichigo out of the church and in to a limo.

"Ryou I had so much fun." Ichigo said.

"Yea, I knew nothing could ruin My sweet wedding."

**Thanks for reading, there will be one more store on this series and it will be called "My sweet baby". So don't miss it!**


End file.
